


Anything is possible

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien





	Anything is possible

When Luna was nine, her mother died.

She breathed her last breath in a sterile white room at St. Mungos, one hand firmly held by her husband and the other by her daughter. The Healers said there was nothing they could do. Her illness was not magical and despite their many talents and skills, they had yet to find a cure for the simple deterioration of the human body. So Luna’s mother died and all of a sudden Luna’s world seemed a little less real.

See, Luna’s mother had always told her that as long as you believe in something that anything is possible. She used to weave stories of princes and castles and things that go bump in the night in their backyard, mighty adventures through the rooms of their house with nothing but a wooden spoon, a sheet and her imagination.

With her mother’s death, the stories stopped, the magic faded away and the real world threatened at the corners of her mind.

So Luna has to believe in Blibbering Humdingers and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks all by herself. She wears corks around her neck to absorb evil spirits and radishes on her ears to bring a bit more colour to the world. She sticks her wand behind her ear for easy access and she doesn’t blink as often for fear of missing something interesting.

And she always, always believes first and asks questions later.

She believes in Harry and the return of Voldemort because friends are rare and you must support them when you find them. And the rise of a defeated Dark Lord is just ludicrous enough to be real.

In class she drifts off dreaming of fire breathing dragons and heroes in red and gold robes. She dreams of safaris across wild continents, riding elephants beside her parents, spotting lions and tigers across the plains. She imagines the corridors of Hogwarts are part of a massive labyrinth full of traps, dangers and mistletoe that she must negotiate in order to defeat her enemies.

Luna keeps dreaming, believing in the impossible because she’s afraid that if she stops, the real world will come crashing down around her. The insults and whisperings of the other students will cut through her and the constant struggling of living day to day with grief will overwhelm her.

She believes that if she dreams enough, imagines enough, she may just find her mother again. In the real world, her mother is dead but in dreams anything is possible.

If she believes hard enough, anything is possible.


End file.
